Crystal tree
A Crystal tree is a high-level tree associated with Seren that members can cut for hefty amounts of Woodcutting experience. It requires a minimum level of 94 Woodcutting to cut, which can be boosted. Only one crystal tree is active at a time, and will switch location randomly every two hours. When they are active, the crystals at the base are much larger. Right-clicking and choosing to "Look at" an active tree will prompt the message, "This tree points to the heavens." Right-clicking to "Look at" an inactive tree prompts a message that says "The tree leans slightly towards the of the active tree.", allowing players to follow in the direction shown to that particular active tree. The crystal tree's re-spawn time is the same on every world, though the active location differs. When cutting the crystal tree, players may come across a crystal geode that may contain several rewards such as crystal triskelion fragments, crystal seeds and valuable gems. Using a tree-shaking scrimshaw or a superior tree-shaking scrimshaw increases the chance of obtaining drops by 300% and 400% respectively. A rabbit-foot necklace also increases the chances of obtaining drops. One way of making it easier to find crystal trees is by joining a friend chat dedicated to tracking crystal tree locations which players may find in different worlds. In these, players can share their reports with other players that are also looking for active crystal trees and then, based on the hints given by spirit trees, players determine where crystal trees may spawn. Players who have achieved a Quest Cape or level 99 in at least one skill can tune one of the two skill portals in the Max Guild Garden to the active crystal tree. Woodcutting crystal trees using a crystal hatchet can give between 90,000 experience per hour, at level 94 Woodcutting, and 110,000 experience an hour, at level 99 Woodcutting. At level 99 Woodcutting a player using beaver familiars, a legendary lumberjack aura, full lumberjack clothing, perfect juju woodcutting potions and a superior log-splitting scrimshaw can gain 123,000 experience an hour. Using crimson skillchompas in addition to these boosts can grant around 160,000 Woodcutting experience an hour. Since the original release of Prifddinas, players are able to plant a crystal tree at the crystal tree patch in the Tower of Voices. Doing so requires a crystal acorn, along with a farming level of 94. Planting the seed yields 50,000 experience in farming. The tree may then be harvested for a Crystal tree blossom once every day, resetting at 00:00 UTC, yielding an additional 15,000 farming experience. Locations On the world map, the locations of the crystal trees form the symbol of Seren, a rhombus. Right-clicking "Look at crystal tree" will prompt a message: *Active tree: "This tree points to the heavens." *Inactive tree: "The tree leans slightly towards the of the active tree." Upon the release of Prifddinas, and with it the Max Guild, it is now possible to teleport directly to an active crystal tree. Travel to the Max Guild in the south-east of Prifddinas and enter through the gate, then click on one of the portals located on the Eastern wall just inside the gate. This will give you the option of attuning the portal to various locations and activities, for crystal trees you should select the "Active Crystal Tree" option. Location table The list below is the location order in clockwise direction around the Rhombus starting from Prifddinas. Gallery Crystal Tree concept art.jpg|Concept art for Crystal trees. Trivia *When the elder and crystal trees were first released, a message sometimes appeared in players' chat boxes saying: "New Elder and Crystal trees are waiting for Yew!" *There are a number of Easter eggs related to crystal trees. These include: **Using a crystal seed, crystal teleport seed, crystal trinket or crystal bow on a crystal tree shard results in the message "The crystal resonates slightly". **Using a complete crystal key on a crystal tree shard results in a message saying that "You'll have to do better than that to get another crystal key." **Using a cannonball or gnomeball on a crystal tree shard results in a message saying "You won't be able to see into the future with these." **Using wheat on a crystal tree shard results in a message saying "Well it's not quite the Crystal Maize, now is it?", a reference to The Crystal Maze. **Using a silver or gold Castle Wars ticket on a crystal tree shard results in a message saying "Not exactly a Fortress of Solitude is it?", a reference to Superman's secret headquarters. **Using an Ex-ex-parrot on a crystal tree shard results in a message saying "Ah, Polycrystal, I see what you did there." *With the release of the trees, a blank white area appeared next to the Exiled Kalphite Hive, which contained many elder and crystal trees, elder pyre logs and funeral pyres. This was used to test the trees before release. *With the release of Prifddinas, the Crystal tree patch was released, located on the south-east balcony of the Tower of Voices. pt:Árvore de cristal fi:Crystal tree Category:Woodcutting Category:Crystal